O Fogo e o Ferro
by Kyu BlueGray
Summary: As vezes um inesperado reencontro pode causar sentimentos inesperados. HaoxJeanne
1. Reencontro inesperado

Era uma pacata vila do interior do país

Era uma pacata vila do interior do país. Uma de suas maiores atrações, a feira municipal, sempre ataria muitos turistas, trazendo dinheiro á cidade. Todos os tipos de pessoas se encontravam lá, desde velhos á crianças que se perderam dos pais. Mas num dia especial, quando foi noticiado que um assassino estava pelas redondezas, a feira estava vazia. Havia poucos que se aventuravam a sair do aconchego de suas casas num dia perigoso como esse. Mas algumas bancas continuavam abertas e alguns turistas ignoraram as advertências. Uma das turistas chamava a atenção: era realmente jovem, estava sozinha, e parecia estrangeira. Mas não era isso que mais impressionava, e sim seus longos cabelos brancos, com uma franja reta perfeita, duas mechas moldurando o rosto e o resto ondulado. Realmente, o que mais chamava a atenção eram seus olhos, vermelhos como rubis. Ela andava graciosamente, perguntando educadamente a utilidade dos produtos á venda. Ela levava uma bolsa ao lado do corpo, que possuía um "x" enorme na frente. Tudo corria calmamente e todos haviam se interessado mais na nova visitante da cidade do que no assassino. Ela era bela e parecia superior, apesar de extremamente gentil e educada. Mas um grito agudo rompeu a felicidade dos habitantes. O assassino começara a agir.

-A-ajudem-me! SOCORRO!

Todos tremiam ao perceber o silêncio que veio em seguida. Todos, menos a visitante. Sua face permanecia tranqüila, relaxada. Em seguida, ela seguiu, lentamente, a direção do grito. Algumas pessoas tentaram para-la, insistiam em chamar a policia, mas ela apenas sorriu tristemente e declarou:

-Apenas eu conseguiria para-lo – e após isso arrancou em uma corrida silenciosa, mas rápida.

"O assassino não era humano" pensava a vítima "Como pode, ele, ter me acertado, mesmo eu estando a metros de distancia?". A vitima, uma garota jovem – mas não uma criança – agonizava, em seus últimos momentos de vida. Ela olhava para o rosto de seu carrasco: era maníaca, e ficava mais sombria ainda com o sangue que, momentos antes, estava correndo em suas veias.

-Então, finalmente conseguiu evoluir para um espírito natural? Bom... Muito bom...

A jovem ficou mais assustada com o que se seguiu: a visitante havia aparecido ali. Ela sabia o nome dela, pois a visitante havia se hospedado em sua pensão há uma semana. Jeanne era seu nome, e não havia sobrenome. E, quando havia limpado seus quarto, achou uma mascara de ferro em cima da mesa de cabeceira.

-Fu... ja...! – foi o pedido final dela, e então o ultimo suspiro de vida esvaiu-se de seu corpo. Tornou-se um ser sem vida.

-Bom... Mais um espírito para alimentá-lo... – o assassino aproximava-se do corpo inerte da moça.

Jeanne foi mais rápida e segurou o braço do homem. Não deixaria que ele destruísse o espírito dela. Ela ainda podia viver.

-Quer ter o mesmo destino que essa aí? Devo lhe dizer que será extremamente fácil...

-Conseguiria, um shaman medíocre como você, vencer uma shaman errante como eu?

O assassino olhou para a garota. Ela, uma shaman? Ótimo. Poderia se divertir um pouco. Ele adoraria roubar o espírito-guardião dela para ele...

-Lutemos. Mas, devo advertir-lhe que nunca poderá recuperá-la... Essa ai já morreu. – disse ele, chutando o cadáver da jovem.

-Eu ressuscitarei. Eu posso fazer isso. – Disse Jeanne, calma – Por isso não toque no corpo. Ele deve estar inteiro.

O assassino não ouviu. Queria atacar. Queria vencer. Queria ser o mais poderoso dos Shamans. Mas seus golpes, que utilizavam uma maça-espada como meio intermediário, nada adiantaram. Ela saiu intacta, sem um arranhão. Lágrimas saiam se seu rosto. Então ele viu. Um Over Soul em proporções arrasadoras, que ele nunca se atreveria a fazer: protegia o corpo inteiro, como uma armadura indestrutível. Agora ele a reconheceu. Iron Maiden Jeanne, A Menina Sagrada. Uma shaman de classe divina, perante seus olhos.

-Não acredito... Vo-você? Quando? Por que não na Dama-de-Ferro?! – ele estava assustado. Nunca poderia vencê-la. Era loucura... Mas, e se ele a distraísse? Já havia vencido shamans poderosos com esse truque. Por que não daria certo agora? – Há... Não importa... Vencerei uma das shamans mais fortes do mundo e me tornarei famoso...

-Que insignificância...

O assassino queimou. Seus gritos de desespero silenciaram quando seu corpo virou cinza. Quando o fogo acabou no ar, o autor disso apareceu. Um jovem de cabelos negros e longos, com uma expressão de superioridade na face. Usava uma roupa diferente, decorada com estrelas.

-Hao... – disse, finalmente Iron Maiden Jeanne.


	2. Lágrimas passageiras

Hao estava perante Jeanne. Antigos inimigos se encarando, como se leões querendo se atacar. A Suprema Chefa dos X-Laws, que há alguns dias havia completado quinze anos, estava olhando seu antigo inimigo mais odiado. Provavelmente Hao estava com seus dezoito ou dezenove anos, a julgar pela aparência.

-Hao... –repetiu hesitante, Jeanne.

-Jeanne... –Disse Hao, sorridente – Quanto tem...!

Ele não completou a frase. Jeanne agora o abraçava chorona. Ele a olhava assustado. A garota que, um dia, o odiava mais que tudo, agora estava ali, chorando em seus braços.

-Je-Jeanne...!? Mas que diabos!?

-Tudo... Todos sumiram... Marco morreu, Yoh está viajando pelo mundo com Anna, Lyserg sumiu, Ren foi embora... Eu estou sem onde ir... Estou perdida no mundo... – Jeanne chorava mais a cada frase. A roupa de Hao estava ficando molhada – Eu quero tudo de volta... Faça com que o tempo em que éramos inimigos volte...! Por... Por favor...

Hao pensou involuntariamente como o Capitão dos Anjos do X-Laws iria reagir à cena. Tinha certeza que ele iria mandar todos os Anjos para cima dele, com força total...

-Olha Jeanne, calma... Er... Não sei o que dizer... Ah, sei lá, podemos procurá-los... O Shaman Fight acabou... Não somos mais inimigos... –disse, finalmente, tentando se soltar da garota.

-Sério? – Jeanne ainda tinha lágrimas nos olhos, mas um sorriso breve estampava seu rosto – Quer dizer que você me ajudaria?

- Er... Sim... – No fundo, Hao ainda tinha medo se Marco aparecesse. Ele, com certeza escutaria muito...

-HAO ASAKURA!

Seu temor tornou-se realidade. Mas digamos que era mais engraçado que ele pensava.

-Pfff...

Hao ria descontroladamente. Pois em sua frente estava Marco, mas em forma de bola de fogo. O que mais era engraçado era que os óculos ficaram desproporcionalmente grandes. Sua cara enfezada contribuía para a cômica cena.

-Marco? – Jeanne estava sorrindo, incrédula.

Jeanne soltou Hao e segurou Marco. Era ele. A pessoa que havia conduzido-a por todos os caminhos, tornando-a uma grande shaman. Mas agora, literalmente na palma de suas mãos.

-Então a garotinha que eu criei finalmente virou uma moça? – Perguntou, ironicamente, Marco.

Jeanne chorava. Ele sempre estivera ali. Ele, que era a pessoa mais próxima da figura que ela tinha de um pai. Marco voltou a sua forma original, trajando seu típico uniforme branco. Jeanne tentou abraça-lo, mas seu corpo atravessou-o.

-Então... É um adeus? – Aquela que um dia fora considerada santa derramava lágrimas intermináveis perante eles – Marco... Não...

Hao não entendia o porquê de, a cada lagrima derramada por ela, ele tinha mais vontade de abraçá-la, de ajudá-la...

-Jeanne-sama... Não se preocupe... Sei que está em boas mãos... – E simplesmente sumiu. Jeanne se ajoelha no chão, com as mãos juntas na altura do peito e... Sorriu. Agora sabia que Marco estava em paz. Iria rezar por ele, como se ele fosse seu verdadeiro pai. As lágrimas ainda escorriam de seus olhos. Não se importava mais. Só queria rezar.

-Maiden... Você está bem? – Perguntou Hao, quebrando o silêncio e atrapalhando a reza de Jeanne – É melhor irmos... Irá juntar muitas pessoas...

-Não... Tenho que ressuscitá-la... – Hao estendia a mão para ela, querendo ajudá-la a se levantar.

-Já ressuscitei a garota. Ela irá acordar logo. Vamos.

Iron Maiden Jeanne segurou a mão de Hao e se levantou. Marco tinha razão. Estava em boas mãos. Estava segura.


	3. Pensamentos revelados

Jeanne se achava uma boba

Jeanne se achava uma boba. Como pudera acreditar que _ele_ era mal? Tão gentil... Mas realmente manipulador. Ele conseguira fazer com que ela, Iron Maiden Jeanne, seguisse viagem com ele. Mas ela não ligava para isso agora. Ainda estava pensando no que aconteceram dias antes: Marco. Ele sempre esteve com ela. E Hao a viu, chorando como uma garotinha. Ainda tinha vergonha disso, ainda...

-Não se preocupe. Aquilo não foi algo para ter vergonha. Afinal, ele era como se fosse o seu pai. – Jeanne vermelhou. Ele estava penetrando em sua mente de novo, saberia seus pensamentos, saberia sobre os estranhos sentimentos que lhe aconteciam...

Dessa vez, Hao que ficou encabulado. Ele se virou e olhou para o horizonte que parecia nunca chegar, mesmo com a velocidade que o Spirit Of Fire estava.

-Você ainda não me disse por que está com o Spirit Of Fire. Achei que você havia o dado a Lyserg... –Disse Jeanne, tentando quebrar o silêncio. Hao sabia que ela estava feliz por seguir viagem ao lado dele e...

E um sentimento que Hao nunca experimentou. Algo que faz as pessoas sorrirem abobadas, que faz o mais rude ser gentil, o mais fechado se abrir. Algo que ele imaginava ser o _amor_. Amor. Uma palavra que ele não sente desde que sua mãe foi assassinada. Ele nem se lembra de como é esse tão curioso sentimento.

-Eu havia dado. Mas Lyserg o devolveu, afirmando que Morphin era suficiente. – Disse o Shaman – Então, ele voltou para minhas posses.

-Você... Aperfeiçoou o... Kurobina?

-Hum? Não, não. Não treinei nada desde o final do Shaman Fight. E você? – Hao se sentia inconfortável conversando com a menina sagrada dessa maneira tão... Tão... Tão casual. E ele sabia que Jeanne também.

Jeanne hesitou para responder. Mas ele sabia que ela não havia treinado. Sabia que apenas mantinha Shamash junto dela para proteção. Ele sorriu encabulado e disse:

-Nem precisa responder...

A garota virou para o lado e tentou dormir. Fazia um dia que estava viajando sem descanso. Queria dormir. Precisava dormir. Mas seus olhos recusavam-se a fechar. Sua mente recusava a relaxar. Ela tinha medo. E se ele não havia mudado? E se ele ainda queria o matar? Realmente seria inútil tentar lutar contra ele. Como Anna havia dito "Não há nada que possa derrotar aquilo." Jeanne sabia que ela se referia ao Kurobina.

-Pode dormir. Não vou te atacar durante o sono. Acredite: eu _mudei_.

Ela se encolheu. Ele lera sua mente de novo. Como isso era desagradável! Ele riu. E leu sua mente de novo.

-"Ele mudou, mas eu não mudei." Você tem pensamentos tristes Maiden. Mas se quiser, a ajudo a 'mudar'.

Jeanne se levantou. Olhava para ele agora.

-Hao... Asakura...! O que quis dizer com esse mudar...? – perguntou púrpura, a Srª. Maiden.

-Hahahah... Você é sempre tão fofa Maiden. E é exatamente o que está pensando. Agora durma. Você precisa de energias, ou eu posso 'te atacar durante o sono'. – Com isso, Maiden fez menção de falar algo, mas desistiu indo dormir.

-Boa noite Jeanne-chan...

Jeanne ignorou. Que atrevido!


	4. O primeiro abraço

Há quanto tempo ele começou a me chamar de 'Jeanne-chan'

Há quanto tempo ele começou a me chamar de 'Jeanne-chan'? Não lembro. Acho que já faz tempo, pois nem ligo mais. Repentinamente, me peguei chamando-o de 'Hao-sama'. Não compreendo o que aconteceu comigo. Parece que a barreira que criei com tanto cuidado durante todos esses anos começou a ruir. Mas eu não quero me expor. Não para ele. Sinto que se ele vir como sou de verdade, irei perdê-lo. Irei perder o primeiro amigo verdadeiro que consegui na vida. Talvez. Mas talvez não queira continuar com ele por medo de amar. Como algo pode ser tão complicado? Sinto-me perdida, mas quando estou com ele parece que o caminho, antes tão complicado e cheio de curvas, torna-se fácil e reto.

-Jeanne-chan? Acorde, temos que seguir viagem. Estamos perto da casa da Família Tao. Tem certeza que quer visitar o Ren? – Hao me balançava levemente no ombro. Estávamos dormindo no chão durante todas as noites da viagem, e talvez isso explicasse minhas dores no corpo.

-Sim. Quero ver todos eles. Quero ter certeza de que estão bem, principalmente aqueles que são ou foram amigos de Yoh Asakura. – Claro. Yoh que me mostrou que o que eu fazia era errado, que se podem transformar as pessoas sem lutas. Isso causou uma revolução dentro de mim. – E Ren não está fora de minha lista.

Hao olhou para o céu. Estava com nuvens escuras. Iria chover logo, e chuva era algo que Hao detestava. Provavelmente seu humor ficaria horrível.

-Então vamos. Logo vai chover. – Ele estendeu a mão para me ajudar a me levantar. Então me lembrei do momento em que começamos essa viagem. Talvez tudo por acaso, talvez não. Mas nesse momento eu preferia acreditar no destino, se significava ficar perto dele.

Estava lá a bela e enorme casa dos Tao. Fiquei contemplando a casa e nem notei que Tao Jun veio nos receber, meio receosa por causa da pessoa que se encontrava junto de mim.

-Senhora Jeanne! Que surpresa agradável. Mas por que não avisou que viria... – Jun abaixou o tom, com o objetivo que Hao não ouvisse - ... Principalmente acompanhada _dele._ Não eram inimigos?

-Sim, Tao Jun. _Éramos _inimigos. – Hao respondeu friamente. – Não precisa ter medo de mim, eu _mudei_.

Jun recuou. Era de se esperar para alguém que tem a mente invadida desse jeito. Mas eu já havia me acostumado.

-Irmã? Quem está aí para demorar tanto? Tive que pegar meu leite sozinho e... – Tao Ren estava ali, olhando abobado. – Maiden? _Hao?!_

Sorri.

-Olá Tao Ren. Perdoe-me aparecer repentinamente, mas estou preocupada com todos após a batalha no Continente de Mu. – Não consegui me segurar. Uma lágrima caiu de meu olho. – Que... Bom... Que estão bem...

Ren fez menção de se aproximar, mas parou. Não me contive e chorei. De repente, sem mais nem menos. Alguém me consolou. Olhei e era Hao. Mas por quê? Ele tinha _pena_ de mim? Eu não preciso de ajuda... Não preciso... Não... Eu preciso. Sou fraca. Não sei direito o que houve. Mas quando me controlei estava em um dos cômodos da casa principal da família Tao. Percebi que tudo era diferente. Estava longe de onde nasci de onde cresci de tudo que conheci. Perguntei-me o que estava fazendo ali. "_Está com ele_" me respondeu uma voz na minha cabeça. Ótimo. Estou tendo alucinações. Vi uma cama ali e tentei dormir. Minha cabeça doía. Dormi imediatamente.

-Jeanne? Jeanne...

Uma voz diferente, mas familiar, me chamava. Seria Hao? Abri os olhos e vi uma pessoa que conhecia a boa parte da minha vida. Mas não posso dizer 'pessoa'. Era Shamash.

-Shamash? O que...?

Eu raramente conversava com Shamash. Ele geralmente estava lendo ou apenas me acompanhando.

-Você está feliz?

-Hã...? Como assim, _feliz_?

Shamash sentou-se na cabeceira de minha cama.

-Ao lado _dele._ Ao lado de _Hao_.

Hesitei. Hao poderia estar escutando. Mas por fim falei:

-Sou feliz. Mas sinto uma enorme falta dos X-Laws.

Não posso dizer o que sinto. Não com o risco de ele estar por perto.

-Então me permitiria partir? Sinto que não sou mais necessário e, se não precisar mais de mim, gostaria de ir para o Grande Espírito.

Deixa-lo ou não partir? Seria egoísmo meu continuar com ele, preso, ao meu lado. Mas parecia que tudo que conhecia estava indo embora. E que um novo estava tentando tomar conta de tudo. E eu tinha medo dessas 'novidades'.

-Você está livre Shamash. Não precisa mais me seguir, se assim desejar. Mas devo lhe dizer que sua ida me fará ter grandes saudades, mas seria egoísmo meu te manter preso a mim.

-Obrigado.

Essa foi sua última palavra. Em seguida, o silencio tomou conta do quarto, que não estaria vazio mesmo se eu não estivesse ali.

-Então ele se foi?

Fiz que sim com a cabeça. Já havia me acostumado com Hao aparecendo de repente.

-Ele... Se foi. Será que um dia você também irá? – Disse tristonha, olhando para fora.

E aconteceu algo inusitado para mim. Alguém me abraçou. Não me importei, me sentia segura.

-Por que iria? Sem Shamash, você fica indefesa. Jeanne-chan.

Não foi o abraço que me deixou arrepiada. Foi o modo que ele disse 'Jeanne-chan'. De um modo carinhoso, protetor. Nunca alguém se referiu a mim assim, apenas com certa reverencia. Sorri.

-Espero que não esteja mentindo, Hao-sama.


	5. Insignificancia

Desde que eu a abracei, ela não falou mais comigo

Desde que eu a abracei, ela não falou mais comigo. Li seus pensamentos, nada que revelasse algo. Ela aprendeu. Nunca pensar nada comprometedor em minha presença. Isso me irritava. E pela primeira vez na vida me senti insignificante. Será que não sou suficiente para ela? Por que eu, alguém com mais de mil anos de existência não compreendo os sentimentos humanos? Por quê?

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- Comentário da autora x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Sim, sim..._

_Esse capítulo ficou EXAGERADAMENTE pequeno._

_É que eu não consigo entender direito o que Hao pensaria numa hora dessas._

_Espero que estejam gostando, pois é minha primeira fic._

_Acho que estou deixando-a grande demais..._

_Ê diacho_TToTT


End file.
